Oc's adventure ! The short drabbles
by CiaossuWarty
Summary: What if the hogyoku contains the ability to put konso on hollows and sent them to Soul Society ? Watch as three of them , Neko , Hikari and Masaki as they perform their duties as shinigami and many other drabbles ! This is a side story , the main one will come up soon include with SS and Real World ! rated everything
1. Chapter 1

**ciaossuwarty: ** hi guys i decided to do this drabbles fanfic cause my friends say that the previous fanfic i made was not good and i don't have any inspiration...

* * *

Hi i'm nekomaru the cat-hybrid ! u can just call me neko , im a shinigami which has the power of hollow in soul society and yea... ( fish appears ) FISHHHHHH!

**Traits :** has golden hair , golden ears and gold tail along with golden eyes ( its a gold cat ! ) , has claws that has the potential to kill hollows with one swipe , often seen on top of roofs eating fish... carries a zanpakuto side her and wears shinigami uniform along with a necklace that has a carving of a nine-tails fox

Normally hollows that has been konso remembers what their live as a hollow has been but nekomaru does not and she is the only one among the three that does not remember , she is also among the three which appearence is obvious to the outside world , she does not cover up her ears and tail and even eats raw fish as she does not care about what others say about her , among the three she is also the fastest , in the ss arc she challenged a race to yoruichi shihoin ( which uses shunko during the race )and won in terms of speed and power and earn admiration from yoruichi and yoruichi promised to her that she would race with her another day and earn back her title as the fastest , currently no one can beat neko in terms of speed , but for power it is unknown of who surpasses her as the amount of people she challenged is as much as who annoys her , she once challenges kenpachi to a duel but was stopped by three captains thus unable to measure her capabilities in power and strength but nevertheless she is the strongest among the three , it is said that in order for less sacrifices to occur around her , she has sealed her maturity to her true form and was left with high IQ and a carefree spirit to her .

**Shikai : the name of the shikai is kitsune mangetsu ( the fox's full moon )** the true form of neko's shikai is nine swords each representing an aoi flame ( blue flame ) and eight swords surrounds her with the last sword on her mouth , but she can turn the swords into blue flames that are usually used if she wants to explore a certain place , the 9 blue flames act as a sensor and sometimes she used it it track hidden hollows . when shikai is released , blue flames emerge and thus forming the 9 swords.

**Hollow form :** a nine tails fox with cream coloured fur , ( imagine the ninetales from pokemon) upon release , it takes a full form of a fox with nine tails and as her maturity has been unsealed , she has a high IQ along with speed and power of able to use cero , her speciaty of cero is ao tsume ( blue claw ) which unleashes five stripes of cero to the oppenent

**Bankai : the name of bankai is Taikan Kitsune Mangetsu ( the crowned fox's full moon )** when bankai is unleashed , its hollow form is unleashed as well , causing Neko to have a form of a black coloured fox with the crest of the crestant moon on her neck as well as a crown consisting of small glittering stars around the crown and a medium size moon in the middle , its mane consist of neon dark blue with sparkles on it that represents the night sky , her nine tails has been coated with dark blue as well . her maturity still remains like the hollow form . her speciaty of bankai move is ikari mangetsu in which she unleashes a enormous ball of blue flame which represents the moon , her true form of bankai is her nine tails having a flame on the tip of each tail and on top of her body has a large ball of blue flame about the size of her body , the huge flame is connected with the small flames by a rod .

When she fights she either fights 2 legged or to boost speed and accuracy , four legged , she has a culture in which if u r not lick on the left palm of ur hand and left to dry for 5 min , it is possible to receive a claw mark on the face from her , the culture is known as ** the hand of appreciation **and so far the people who got is was **ichimaru gin ( the first captain to get it and at the same time the only captain that she likes the most ) , Toshiro Hitsugaya ( had a 10 min shock after that ) , Ukitake Juushiro , Unohana Kenpachi( did it to thank her for healing her ) , Kuchiki Byakuya ( was given a death glare along with her running as soon as she give the hand of appreciation to him ) , Renji Abarai ( given in the acadamy ) , Ichigo Kurosaki ( given when he was unconcious ) , Zaraki Kenpachi ( when she was invited to 11 squad she gave it to him as proof of him as her acknowledge captain ) , Hinamori Momo ( if she does not give it and Momo gets a scar , Hitsugaya will kill her so...) and her 2 other friends ** in the shin'o academy , she has scored full marks for all of the components and successfully leave the academy less than a year , thanks to that , she has earn the title ' the golden lucky cat' , she has also know her zanpakuto spirit right after she was sent to soul society upon konso , thanks to that she has manage to learn shikai in the academy and learn bankai right after she join on of the gotei 13.

**Intuition :** when she came to soul society upon konso , even when she still has her maturity unsealed , she has a large amount of intuition and thanks to that , she is able to assume that looking at aizen's zanpakuto will be bad , so far only ichigo and her has not look into aizen's zanpakuto yet , right after her maturity has been sealed she uses intuition in her daily life by assuming if it was nessesary to guard the seireitei and has been often been found in rukongai hunting fish , she also uses intuition to her advantage in battles if the enemy can cause any disablitites to her . it was also thanks to it that she managed to learn shikai and bankai . she said that without it she cannot determine time and current situation so it is an extremely important function to her

She has gone in to the academy in the same time as renji abarai and her other 2 friends ,Hikaki Shirokashu and Masaki Myutohebi . Neko , Hikari and Masaki are the best friends since academy

**Hometown : Inuzuri**

**Currently , Ichigo's girlfriend**

* * *

**Ciaossuwarty: **hey thanks for reading and if u r unsure of the other things that the profile of Nekomaru , ask them in the review and pls review !

**note : there is an anime festival going to happen in singapore at probably 11 nov at suntack ( i forgot how to spell the location but that is how u pronounce it ) for the timing im not sure maybe in the morning ? and shirofox-emerald eyes is coming to singapore to go to the featival ! * yeaaaaa* i can't wait to see her !**

**Double Note : this profile does not mention EVERY SINGLE ONE OF HER ATTACKS so DON'T ASSUME PLS**


	2. nekomaru's impression

**ciaossuwarty : **hey guys hows ur holiday ? mines fine and im bored so i made this fanfic... enjoy !

* * *

**Impression,**

She knew how important it is , she at the same time remembered when she first arrived to the academy , she managed to piss 12 teachers in 2 days and it set a record for her , she thought that it was reasonable for carefree people to have the ability to do it , at that time when she sealed her maturity she decided to be a shinigami .

**In rukongai,**

She knew that with her obvious cat ears and golden long tail , sooner or later rumours will spread but she did not care , at the same time she knew , that no one will come to accept her , whether it is her 'family members' , whether is her best friend , they still call her the ' demon cat ' , even astonishing is the fact that the only 'person' that came to accept her was in fact a cat , a white cat with a gold bell attached with a red ribbon , it was indeed mysterious on how she could understand what cats say , mysterious indeed . Her name was **A****media** .

**In the academy ,**

She knew that people would know her , as she was a 'demon cat ' itself , in fact , she remembered that there were also other 2 rumours , one called ' the curse of the mermaid ' and the ' three eyed snake monster ' , for her rumour it was ' the golden curse of the demon cat' , when she reached the academy uncovered people avoided her , it was obvious how her golden hair stand out , how her unique yellow eyes seem to attract people that envy her , she did not even know how on soul society can people be envious of her when her true appearance was in fact a nine tailed fox that was known to be a source of evilness in the soul society .

When the first half lessons ended she proceeded to the food junction , sat on the long table where people immediately took their food and rushed off to the other tables and started gossiping , terrifying sight indeed but good for the person herself as she liked her tail and ears not to be touched , there would always be people who would say that they 'accidentily' touched her tail when she knew that along those creepy rumours there was one particular one in which if u have touched the 'demon cat's ' tail and unscathed , u will have an enormous amount of good luck , which is not true apparently cause well , your'e just touching a tail ? What's the big deal ?

Luckily ur allowed to bring food or else she would be 'killed' by the disgusting taste of 'burnt' food , to her , cooked food equals to tasting nasty food that threaten to murder her sense of taste , at the same time , she only ate plain water and raw fish , they were tasty , at the same time they were also a bit smelly as she left raw food in a bento... after a week she managed to learn how to preserve food .

Surprising by the end of the first 2 week two girls approched her , it seems that they want to be friends with her , one was a girl with a long white cloth that looked sari-like and another girl with a white headband with the remains of long stripes of cloth... somehow it reminds her of a ninja but nevertheless she said hi to them and one replied back while tho other one uses sign language , it seems like the one with the headband was mute , fortunately for her she read books of sign language and it came out as an important comunication for the mute girl

Suddenly she heard voices on her head "**hi i am Masaki Myutohebi and this is Hikari Shirokashi "** i was surprised , are they the same people as me ? people who has their true form as a hollow ? i then realised that the person who transmitted the 'voice' to me was the headband girl " hi im Nekomaru , u can call me Neko " i said out , so the headband girl is Masaki and the girl which has a different uniform is called Hikaki... i wll remember them

These are the 2 friend that accepted me for the first time other than Amedia the cat , although there are more coming but these three people ( one as a cat ) will support me as a being in soul society

**i look forward to the future adventures**

* * *

**ciaossuwarty :** hey and thats the end of the story ( chapter and there will be more ) , first of all , the previous chapter does not reveal every single move of nekomaru so there will still be some thrills and humour in the story ! next story says about a redhead teenager ! PINEAPPLE !


End file.
